This invention relates to an improvement on a pin type disc brake.
Reduction in weight and simplification of structure of machines in general have continuously been sought after. Particularly, in the case of brake devices to be mounted on vehicles, simplification of structural arrangement to facilitate maintenance and check-up work and reduction in weight for improvement in energy efficiency are considered very important. However, these requirements have not sufficiently been met by the conventional brake devices.